


This Arrangement Doesn’t Suck

by AWanderingSoul



Series: February Shorts [8]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf MJ, Fairy JinJin, M/M, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Fairy Prince Jinwoo is arranged to marry Elf Prince Myungjun.





	This Arrangement Doesn’t Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get these done, I will call it a win if I can get 28 stories out before the month ends.

Light filtered through the tree branches as JinJin softly walked among them. It was early morning, the dew from the nights cold still clinging to the leaves surrounding him. “Prince Jinwoo,” a voice called melodious and soft, JinJin smiled at the sound. His best friend Eunwoo walked closer as JinJin called out. “I’m here and it’s just the two of us Eunie.” The “JinJin, your going to be late.” “Must we go Eunwoo? I have no desire marring anyone who is not MJ, you know this.” “I get that, but you are the crown prince of this forest. You need to be with someone who can be by your side through the centuries and though you love MJ, but Myungjun will be a fine king and father to your children.” JinJin sighed, he knew Eunwoo was right, but he didn’t have to like it. He may be the next in line to rule his people but why did that mean he had to give up his happiness? MJ’s crying still haunted him, and he hated himself for making someone so pure upset. “OK Eunwoo, let’s go,” this was his punishment, not his destiny and though he would treat his future spouse as best he could he would never love another they way he loved MJ.

MJ stood stiff next to the King of Fairies while his best friend Bin stood on his other side. His father King of Elves thought this was would be the best union to help the surrounding forest. It didn’t matter that MJ didn’t want to marry Prince Jinwoo, it was arranged long before he was born. He let another sigh leave his lips, “What is troubling you, Prince Myungjun?” Sanha asked. He was Prince Jinwoo’s brother and MJ had fallen somewhat in love when he saw the sweet little fairy, though he didn’t feel as strongly as Rocky, Bin’s brother, did upon seeing the bright boy. MJ sighed again as he tried to think of how to word his response. By now he had the rooms full attention. Because of this no one saw the crown prince enter the ballroom, followed by his best friend. “I’m sorry Prince Sanha, just a lot on my mind.” “Please tell me,” Sanha whispered taking one of MJ’s hands into his own. “I didn’t know about this marriage until last night, plus my boyfriend of about two years broke up with me last weekend. I’m just not in a very partying mood. Please excuse me.” MJ walked at a fast pace from the room, finding himself in a lavish garden. He tried to stop the tears from falling but it was no use. Sinking onto a bench next to a beautiful fountain surrounded by rose bushes, he covered his face with his hands and let his sobs wrack his body. He was so lost in his grief he didn’t notice the other figure until their arms wrapped around him.

After several moments of MJ crying his sobs had turned into quite sniffles, he was finally able to hear that the stranger was humming softly as he held MJ close. This only reminded MJ of JinJin and how the other had left him with no explanation. When he was sure he would not start crying again MJ softly spoke, “I’m sorry for turning you into a tissue.” “It’s alright Prince Myungjun, we are to be wed soon.” MJ gasped, this was not how he wanted to meet the fairy prince, but it was to late now. He quickly turned his body away to hide how puffy his face no doubt was. “Please don’t turn away,” Prince Jinwoo whispered. “No, my face is all puffy and red,” MJ responded. “I always thought you made a very cute puffy tomato, though I don’t think anything you could do would cause your beauty to diminish.” MJ gasped, the only one to ever say that was, “JinJin,” he whispered as he finally looked upon the man he was supposed to marry. “I’m so sorry MJ. I didn’t know how to tell you, well anything. I didn’t want to leave you but my father,” “Hush JinJin, I know,” MJ said tears once again in his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss the man of his dreams.

Later the two would recount their story to their little girl, happy in the knowledge that they were destined to be with one another. She will smile and giggle and beg them to tell it just one more time before she would agree to go to sleep. They will share a soft kiss at her door as she drifts to sleep. Then they would go to the large family room where Sanha and Rocky are curled around one another, where Bin and Eunwoo are speaking softly, where they look out over the fountain that brought them both to the beginning of their happily ever after. Though there are fights and times where they thought they would not be able to make the marriage work and combine their kingdoms, now they know as long as they have one another and their friends, they can conquer the world.


End file.
